leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW094
| ja_op=やじるしになって！ | ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=西田健一 | directorn=1 | director=尼野浩正 | artn=1 | art=小山知洋 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW091-BW100| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} The Road to Humilau! (Japanese: 'セイガイハジム戦！マンタインVSダイケンキ！！ ' Gym Battle! VS !!) is the 94th episode of the , and the 751st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 13, 2012, in the United Kingdom on December 28, 2012, and in the United States on January 5, 2013. Blurb Our heroes’ new acquaintance Cameron is off to the Humilau Gym to win his eighth Gym badge, and Ash, Cilan, and Iris have decided to tag along! On the way, Ash and Cameron discover they have a lot in common and start chatting away, so when they take a wrong turn and get separated from Iris and Cilan, they don’t notice until their friends are well out of sight. To make matters worse, it starts to rain—hard! The boys seek shelter in a cave, and after Meloetta finds them some fruit for dinner, they decide to take a nap. Meloetta wakes them when the rain stops, and after some false starts, Cameron follows his nose to the ocean to find Humilau City. They’re not quite sure where the Gym is, though—at least until Gym Leader Marlon surfaces in front of them, riding his enormous Wailord! Marlon gives them a lift to his unusual Gym, built right into the water, where they reunite with Iris and Cilan. It’s time for Cameron’s Gym battle! His Ferrothorn quickly defeats Marlon’s Jellicent with a supereffective Thunderbolt, but something seems strange—and when Cameron tries to use Thunderbolt against Marlon’s Mantine, he discovers what happened: Jellicent’s Ability, Cursed Body, disabled the move! Without Thunderbolt, Ferrothorn loses in short order, and Cameron decides he needs a Pokémon better suited to the Gym’s aquatic battlefield. He sends out his Samurott, and the battle moves underwater. The spectators can’t see what’s going on below the surface as the two Pokémon trade attacks. But when they come up again, it’s clear Samurott has managed to get the upper hand. It knocks Mantine out with a powerful double Razor Shell, and Cameron wins the Wave Badge! With eight Gym badges each, Ash and Cameron are both ready to enter the Unova League. They part ways for now, but promise to see each other there, as the journey continues! Plot While they are walking to Humilau City, and talk about the Unova League. remarks that the two get on really well, which says is because they are both little kids. But when they look around, Ash and Cameron are gone, and Cilan thinks they took a wrong turn. Meanwhile, Ash and Cameron are walking in the completely wrong direction. Suddenly, flies past and materializes in front of Ash and Cameron. After introducing himself, Cameron realizes Cilan and Iris are gone. Ash and Cameron start to look when Ash falls off a cliff, but manages to grab some plants. Cameron comes over and manages to pull Ash up. At this point, Ash and Cameron realize they are hopelessly lost. As they try to find their way back, it starts to rain. The two trainers manage to find a cave for shelter. The two are hungry and decide to eat, but both realize they forgot to pack any food with them. Meloetta floats off and finds an apple tree. The group collects the apples and gorge themselves in the cave. Waiting for the rain to stop, Ash and Cameron exchange their dreams. They both have similar goals. Ash wants to be a Pokémon Master while Cameron wants to be a Pokémon Champion. Eventually the rain stops and the sky clears, allowing Cameron to use the stars to navigate. As they are walking, Cameron walks off a cliff similar to the way Ash did but grabs a root to stop him from falling. Roles reversed, it is now up to Ash to save Cameron. Ash can't pull up Cameron and starts to get dragged down. Cameron tells Ash to let go, but Ash will not. Ash starts to fall when Riolu and grab him and pull the two up. Finally, the two trainers see the ocean in the distance and run toward it, ready for Cameron's upcoming Gym battle. They get to the city and are looking for the Gym when a with a man on its back surfaces in front of them. At the Humilau Gym, Iris and Cilan are waiting for Cameron and Ash to arrive when sees them in the distance riding the Wailord. The man on the Wailord's back introduces himself as Marlon, the city's Gym Leader. The battle is on a water battlefield with floating platforms. Cameron and Marlon agree to a 2-on-2 battle. Confident, Cameron calls on Riolu to battle, but Riolu is back at the dock. Snapping his headband to regain his focus, Cameron is ready to battle. Marlon sends out his and Cameron sends out his . Ferrothorn looks to be at a disadvantage though because it is having a hard time balancing on the stage's floating platforms. Cameron attacks first with , but Jellicent dives underwater, but quickly comes up to attack with that Ferrothorn dodges. Ash and Iris are impressed with Cameron's battling abilities. Ferrothorn unleashes a super-effective that manages to hit Jellicent. Jellicent faints, but his Ability disables Ferrothorn's Thunderbolt. Next, Marlon calls out his . Knowing s are super-effective against - and s like Mantine, Cameron calls for another Thunderbolt, but it doesn't work because Jellicent's Cursed Body Ability has disabled the attack. Ash and are worried that Cameron won't be able to win this battle. Cameron has Ferrothorn use Pin Missile instead, but Mantine uses followed by before Ferrothorn is able to attack. A final knocks Ferrothorn out. For his next Pokémon, Cameron calls out his . Mantine uses Bullet Seed, but Samurott dives underwater to dodge. Marlon has Mantine follow and the battle shifts to an underwater battle. Mantine uses Bullet Seed again, but Samurott evades the attack and uses from behind. Dazed, Mantine is unable to dodge Samurott's , launching both Pokémon out of the water. Mantine tries Bullet Seed for a third time, but Cameron has Samurott deflect the attack with . Mantine swoops down with , but Samurott meets the aerial attack with a double Razor Shell, knocking out Mantine and winning Cameron the battle. Marlon presents Cameron with the , giving Cameron the eight Badges he needs to compete in the Unova League. Major events * , , and arrive in Humilau City and meet Marlon, the Gym Leader of the Humilau Gym. * Cameron battles Marlon and wins, earning the , thus fulfilling his requirements to compete in the Unova League . * Cameron is revealed to own a and a . * Cameron leaves the group. Debuts Humans * Marlon Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Marlon * * Jervis * Cynthia * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Marlon's) * (Marlon's) * (Marlon's) * ( ) * (constellation) * (constellation) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * The opening swaps and her for and his . * The scene in which and Cameron look at the Pokémon constellations during the night mirrors a scene of A Friend In Deed, where Ash does the same thing with Ritchie. ** The constellations they observe are in the shape of a and a , possible references to and . * This is the first episode to use music from both [[M14|''Black—Victini and Reshiram'' and White—Victini and Zekrom]]. * As of this episode, all forms of the Unova starter Pokémon have appeared in the main series. * At one point, Ash and Cameron hum the Aim to Be a Pokémon Master theme in the Japanese version. However, it was not kept in the English dub. * This episode aired on December 28, 2012 in the UK, eight days before the US airdate. * This episode aired on January 2, 2013 in Italy (on K2), three days before the US airdate. Errors * In one scene, Riolu's ears are blue instead of black. * In another scene, Riolu's tail is missing. Dub edits In other languages |it= |nl= |fi= |de= |el= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 094 Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Auf nach Abidaya City! es:EP756 fr:BW094 ja:BW編第94話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第94集